Moments of Ash
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: 25 SENTENCE FIC. Twenty five moments starring our hero, Ash Ketchum. Various pairings/moods. Rated T for language, references, kissing.


**Author's note: **I have seen these sentence fics around, and I love them! So I thought it would be a fun project to try one myself. Most of the ones I saw were 50 sentences, but I did 25, with a max of three sentences for each prompt. All these involve Ash in some way, but there are more pairings than one - though I will admit there is more PalletShipping than anything else. I would really appreciate a review to know what you thought, so enjoy!

* * *

**x**

**x**

**x**

**1. Underwater**

Underwater was another world, one where it was easy to be someone else. Easy to grab your best friend and kiss him until both your lungs got sore. All while wondering if any of the Cerulean Gym Pokemon had seen it happen, because if it got back to your sisters… you were so busted.

**2. Impenetrable**

"But it's my turn to be on top, you _promised_, Gary!"

"Ash, you know I'm always going to be on top, so get used to the idea!"

Deciding who got which bunk bed was always an all-out war with nine year old boys.

**3. Pewter**

"And I feel like no one gets that I didn't win the League for the fame, because I sure as hell don't appreciate being mobbed, you know?"

But Brock understood, and he wasn't about to ruin the moment by pointing out that there was a news camera taping their conversation through one of the kitchen windows. He was just glad that even after achieving his dream of Pokemon mastery, Ash hadn't changed a single bit.

**4. Drain**

He drank down the last of the shot as Pikachu watched disapprovingly from the floor where it sat beside a sleek, black Umbreon. Both Pokemon agreed that their masters were stupid for drinking this much to try and work up the nerve to do something about their more-than-friendship.

Humans should just learn to dive right in.

**5. Ghost**

"Pika pi!" the yellow, electric mouse jabbed at the sign reading (Cerulean Gym) on their way down through the town. Its trainer ignored the hint; he hadn't seen Misty for song long, and she was as much of an enigma as his goal of being a Pokemon master.

Like a ghost, he hoped he could make these feelings (these needs!) disappear if only he pretended they weren't real; Main Street had more interesting stuff to peruse than the gym, anyway.

**6. Torsos**

Gary and him were just going swimming for old times' sake. It wasn't supposed to be anything complicated, but that notion was bullshit from the start.

Because as soon as shirts, and all bets, were off, Ash found himself needing to cool down in a more physical way than just feeling a warm from the summer heat.

**7. Wild**

"Gary, do you think we should r-"

"Shut up already, Ash!"

Both eyed the glowing Kakunas on the trees around them as the things began to evolve by the tens, praying to Arceus that they'd live to laugh about their stupidity later.

**8. Reverie**

"Those boys honestly think they're going to be Pokemon masters some day?"

The blatant criticism met the response of a middle finger from the annoyingly observent Oak boy, and a vacant expression from the black-haired boy as he daydreamed about his goal.

School kids were so damn judgmental.

**9. Secret**

"I can't believe you're not going to tell Gary what happened, Samuel."

"I know it's a lot for a five year old to take, but he's going to wonder why he doesn't see his Mom or Dad any more!" Delia rubbed at her tired eyes as the clock struck midnight; she had been on the phone trying to argue her point with the Professor for over an hour.

Meanwhile, little Ash sat on the bottom stair of the stairway, crying, as he realized _he_ was going to have to be the one to tell his best friend in the whole world that his parents weren't coming home from Saffron City; not this time.

**10. Glass**

They stared at the glittery, gloopy mess on the floor in front of them. Breaking a snow globe seemed inadequate to sate the nasty feeligns of a boy who had just found out his parents were dead, and the grandfather who'd bought him that snow globe was going to lie to him about it in the morning.

On the other side of the souvenir carnage, Ash was just glad Gary had thrown it at the wall, and not at him.

**11. Dark Goldenrod**

He raced down the side alley, breathing hard and trying to find a place to hide himself and his uniform with the big red "R" emblazoned on the front. So many things had gone wrong on this mission to take over Goldenrod City, it was embarrassing for a master criminal like himself.

Whoever knew a teenage boy with a Pikachu could be so damn tough?

**12. Shining**

He could see May's face shining after receiving her most recent rose from her rival, and somehow, deep inside, he knew. Like a phone call from the Cerulean Gym had been so long ago, this would be May's two week notice.

Ash was going to have to find a new traveling partner soon.

**13. Drifting**

He had a wanderlust; that much he was sure of. He didn't like to stay in one place for too long without a good reason, not even Pallet Town.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't understand why Gary Oak had suddenly become one very _excellent_ reason to do so.

**14. Metronome**

He walked out into the stadium with sweaty palms and a huge knot in his stomach. Today was the day where all his wildest dreams could come true, and he could become a Pokemon Master, but something didn't feel right until he sighted red hair next to spiky brown, and he realized the most important thing.

If his friends believed in him, it didn't matter if he won or lost, because they'd be there after time ran out.

**15. Vague**

"Where are you sweetie, and are you taking care of yourself?"

"Mom, I'm fine; look I have to go now," he made an excuse and hung up quickly.

It was really difficult to be talkative when you had your boyfriend's mouth so near your straining lap; even if he was asleep, and you weren't betting on the fact that he'd feel generous after you waking him up this early.

**16. Silver**

"You lost in the Silver Cup to _me_, Gary Oak; what are you going to do next?" Ash teased, pretending he was some sort of reporter.

The older boy just sighed.

He could answer that in so many ways, but the thing he wanted to tell Ash the most was the thing that Ash (sadly) was not mature enough to hear.

**17. Oppression**

"One of these days, I'm going to beat you Paul, and you're going to regret how you treat your Pokemon!"

The purple headed boy merely smirked before turning to leave.

They both knew it took more than mere words to topple a tyrant.

**18. Stalker**

Girls were so weird, Ash had decided that a _long_ time ago. They went around fussing about being bothered by a guy's affection (or whatever) and then the next minute when he stopped paying attention, the girl would suddenly want nothing other than what she'd claimed to hate before.

He couldn't say he was surprised then when Dawn told him she'd be leaving their group to travel with her new beau - and one time stalker, Ash might add - Conway.

**19. Frozen**

He hated Gary, that's what she'd always been told. Gary had stupid ideas and was always up to no good, especially when it meant messing with Ash, so Gary was the enemy.

Her son, however, couldn't turn down a dare, especially when under threat being called a wuss by _that Gary_, so the fact that his tongue was left stuck to a frozen pole on Christmas morning was really not as surprising to Delia Ketchum as it could have been when she went outside to free him.

**20. Heat**

He could feel the heat rush up to his cheeks as he felt his friend's tongue slip into his mouth, and he felt the burden of his own inexperience when he didn't know what to do about it.

That damn Gary always got _everything._ Even Ash's first real kiss.

**21. Champagne**

In retrospect, drinking that champagne hadn't been the best of ideas. Waking up feeling like crap was about what he deserved for a stunt like that.

Kissing Gary when the New Year's countdown hit zero, however, had been his most brilliant idea yet.

**22. Lavender Brush**

"Why are you visiting the Tower then, Gary, if none of your Pokemon are dead?"

There was a poignant silence, and then the other boy turned to leave. Ash watched him go until finally, he understood, and in that moment, felt like the cruelest person who ever lived.

**23. French**

"You have got to be kidding me! Tongues are so gross, do girls even like that?"

Brock just smiled, for one day, far in the future, Ash would thank him for his most sage advice.

**24. Sulky**

It was all over, and stupid Gary, who always got everything he wanted, had the nerve to win that Pokemon League hat on Ash's _birthday_; it was so unfair!

He clenched his fists, and felt like running away from all the world until a oddly-wrapped package was thrust into his hand, and its giver was smirking at him as if he knew something Ash didn't.

"Hey loser, happy birthday."

**25. Meltdown**

"Daddy, please don't go!"

The little boy sniffled, turning into a downright tantrum as he heard the front door close with a sense of finality. Ash Ketchum would never cry so hard again in his life.


End file.
